


For a Good Cause

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A miracle brings Tuuri back, thanks to Sigrun.





	For a Good Cause

Sunrise brought the opening of grey eyes meeting hers. 

“Hey.” 

Simple, loaded greeting. 

“Hey back at you.” 

She smirks to hide what she really feels: relief to have her again within arm’s distance, her lips and breath warm, the fear of knowing what she had done to get her back. 

Either Valhalla would gladly accept her in wicked delight for punching a Finnish God, or she would be sentenced to walk between the two worlds forevermore when her time came. 

All for a good cause. 

“You gave us all a scare for a while there,” Sigrun said. “Welcome back, fuzzyhead.”


End file.
